


Slaughter on the Sands

by Merfilly



Series: Jedi Asajj [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan has gotten himself captured, and Mace stripped the Temple for a strike force. Of course Asajj is there, but so are others, ones who matter to her. And so many are dying...





	

Two men, older but still capable, flanked the Master of the Order as they moved down the passage to the ledge upon which the leadership of the Separatist Alliance stood. Rage was growing in the chest of one of these, as the voice rolled back to him, a voice he knew full and well as that of his long-ago master. 

Ky Narec had promised Tahl that he would keep their third on an even keel with Obi-Wan's life at stake, yet… once he placed that voice against his own memories, he grew uncertain as to how much luck he would have. Qui-Gon and Dooku had been tempestuous in their training bond, each quick to defend the other, but often at odds with one another during their years together.

Whatever might come… Ky would be at Qui-Gon's side.

* * *

There was death all around, the smell and sound overwhelming to a padawan that should not even be there. Asajj was furious with her, but Ahsoka had seen it as her duty to sneak aboard the transport, to manage to cloak herself until it was too late. The idea of her master facing this without her was unthinkable, even if she was the youngest Jedi in the Arena.

She heard another choking, gurgling death knell behind her, and brought her second lightsaber up to deflect a shot from the likely killer, refusing to let fear take control. She was a Jedi, and if that meant death today rather than bowing to tyranny, that would have to be!

* * *

Asajj had been the one to get to Obi-Wan and his padawan first, giving over one of her own lightsabers to the warrior. As the droids forced the Jedi to an ever shrinking circle, she felt her heart hammering. Where was her Master? Bad enough that her brat of a padawan had made it onto the assault party, but where was Ky Narec? Where was Qui-Gon? They could not come all this way and lose them… or have them die alone. No, they had to still be alive, somewhere out of the line of her sight.

The one they called Dooku had not been seen since early in the fighting at least. Maybe he had been killed, and there would be that much satisfaction and justice given today!

Her eyes flicked once more to the youngest Jedi on the field, currently straddling a Knight that might not be dead, defending with both blades. She felt pride war with her anger at the child, but the fear for her Master was too difficult to ignore, especially with the impossibility of actually hearing anything in their bond over the dying Jedi around them. There was such anguish, dragging her mind back to her childhood, the cruelty she had known there. It was hard to leash her temper and fear, to keep them from letting her tap into the darker side of her heritage. She would not break Ky's faith in her ability to keep the Dark at bay, not unless she _knew_ he was dead. Then… there was no telling how it would go.

The troublesome Senator's voice crying out broke up the dread of execution that had been building for the others, as gunships roared in to surround them all. Asajj renewed her fight, knowing that destroying the enemy was the only way she was going to find her master, the only way she could keep her padawan alive. A flick of her will drew an abandoned lightsaber into her free hand, letting her resume her favored fighting style, doing all she could to keep the rest of the Order alive.

She might need them, after all, for her Master or Padawan.

* * *

Ky was struggling to breathe, too many ribs broken by the blow from one of those massive droids. He was sitting up, though, with Qui-Gon's head in his lap, their Force energies entwined to try and keep them both anchored in life. The long-hair was matted with blood, and he was so pale.

"Tahl… angry… will be," Qui-Gon managed to say, as the sounds of battle had long faded from where they were.

"Shh," was all Ky could manage, sensing an approach. He fumbled to reach and activate his lightsaber, to protect his friend, to try and hold on for their distant third.

The sight that greeted him was not another droid or more of the drones. It was his grand-padawan, marred by a few injuries and blood of many species. She should not have even been here, and yet, Ky had never been so glad to see her. She had been learning the Dathomiri healing, and that might make all the difference for saving Qui-Gon.

"Master!" She quickened her pace to come and fall on her knees beside them both. "My Master told me to find you; she is still fighting, but she was already so angry at me for being here that she forbid me to help with the rest of the fighting." Her quick hands were inspecting them both, light and gentle, pulling bandages from the aid kit she was carrying. 

Ky felt a flare of love for his child… his former padawan, but daughter of his heart. To distract Ahsoka by giving her a mission, that was a trick he had taught Asajj. "Qui needs your help worse than I, little one." They would be in good hands now. Death would not come this day, not for them, though so many had fallen. His eyes turned back down the path they had come, seeing the body just in sight from where they had barely won the fight.

Qui-Gon might be a long while recovering, both from his injuries and the heart-sickness of a Fallen Master. He would, however, make that recovery.

* * *

There were so few survivors, Obi-Wan realized, sitting at his master's bedside on the capital ship. Adi and Siri had already come by to check on them; they had been a part of the sky battles, and seen the carnage from above. He raised his eyes to see Asajj still passed out, curled in a knot beside her own master's legs. Ahsoka was on the decking by that bed, as unconscious as Asajj, and possibly even more drained despite not following into the decisive victory over the Separatists.

He would never not be grateful to her for obeying Asajj and finding their masters, giving the men the aid they needed to survive. He just wished she had been spared the carnage of the arena.

He wished they all had been, that Mace hadn't…

"Stop, Obi-Wan," came his master's voice, rough and still pain-ridden despite their two friends both trying to heal him, and the meds given. "No matter who had been there, following Council directives, Mace would have chosen to come rescue them. It is not your fault it was a well-laid trap."

"Shh, Master. You should be resting."

"Anakin?"

"Safe. Guarding Amidala still," Obi-Wan said without missing a beat. Qui-Gon half-smiled, knowing there was more to it than that.

"The berth may be small, but there's room," he offered his padawan. "You need rest too."

"I'm fine in the chair, Master," Obi-Wan said softly, resting his head on his arms on the berth as he leaned forward. Qui-Gon managed to get his hand on the back of the younger man's head, and then they let fatigue win.

* * *

Asajj had seen Ky into the care of the healers, and finally had time to actually deal with her stubborn padawan. Ahsoka was in their quarters, dutifully cleaned up and applying new bandages to her own injuries. Asajj strode over swiftly, taking over that task. It let her still the fears that blossomed anew, to find that most of the injuries were superficial indeed.

"You should not have gone," she said softly. "You knew this."

Ahsoka flinched from that softer tone, having been braced for yelling. She brought her eyes up, all wide and full of worry. "Master, I could not stay, not with you facing the high chance of dying there! At your side, and nowhere else, was the place for me!" She threw all of her loyalty and love into that, in their training bond, and Asajj's hands paused in their care of the young padawan.

"You could have died!"

"So could you. Far from me. And then… then I would have been alone again."

Asajj had to blink, because she was not going to shed tears. She did not cry, at all. And yet… very carefully she pulled her padawan into a hug that was swiftly returned. The former slave did not know how to handle yet another being freely giving her such love, but she would hold it tight as another treasure.


End file.
